I'll Be Here to Catch You
by anelyna
Summary: TohruxYukixKyo. Both Kyo and Yuki are in love with Tohru, wanting to protect her forever. But who is Tohru really in love with? She is finding out herself...
1. Waking Up

Wah!! My first fanfic..I am more of a reader than a writer, but I pushed myself to write this..I know it will be crappish. I have completely no ideas, I'm writing this as I go along. No plan. And also, I don't want to use the enter-when-a-new-person-is-talking rule okay..the text isn't that confusing. Just tell me if you have any problems. There is no curse in this story, mainly because I want to hug! Awwww… I don't swear so neither will the characters in this fanfic. Even though I rated it as a T there really is no swearing..many minor ones but some people will say that it's not swearing at all. As well, I don't feel like using honorifics. Yuki will just call her Miss Honda like the anime. I really talk too much. Erm..on with the story!! Oh yeah, by the way, I like author's notes, so I might pop up somewhere in the story!! Tell me if you hate that and then I'll stop it. Okay, okay, on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

Tohru woke up, yawning and stretching. She looked at her clock on her bedside table: it read 8.00. (A/N: I start school at 8.35) Tohru gave a little shriek and jumped out of bed. She ran into the bathroom, got ready with her uniform and raced down the stairs. She rushed into the kitchen/dining room and started apologizing to thin air for being late. When she finally took in her surroundings, she realized that she was alone. _Where is everyone?_

Tohru ran up the stairs again and stopped at the doors of Kyo and Yuki's rooms. _Who should I wake up first?_ Her hand pulled her towards the doorknob of Kyo's door. Tohru blinked and opened the door. She had been in Kyo's room many times to clean, but never when he was sleeping! She tiptoed towards his bed, not wanting to wake him. _But I'm supposed to wake him. He looks so peaceful…not to mention handsome. W..what am I thinking?? I need to wake him instantly or else we'll be late._

"Kyo? Wake up! We are late for school!" Tohru nudged his arm. (A/N: His arm is under a blanket) Kyo woke up and blinked. "Tohru? What's going on?" He sat up and the blanket fell off. Tohru blushed when she saw he had no top on. Kyo still had sleepy eyes and didn't see the blush. He reached for his shirt and slipped it on. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Kyo! Hurry we're going to be late for school!"

"School? Tohru, look at my calendar. It's a Saturday." Tohru turned and stared at the calendar. "Ah..but..I..eh?"

Kyo ruffled his hair. "Well since we're up, I think I'll just stay awake. Is everyone awake?" Tohru shook her head and said, "Should I wake up the others and make breakfast?"

"Nah. They wake up on their own on the weekends don't they? Come on, you should go change out of your uniform. I'll make breakfast today." Tohru smiled and nodded. They both exited the room but went separate ways. Kyo went downstairs while Tohru headed to her room.

_Wow…Kyo is so…handsome…EH? Why am I thinking thoughts like this all of a sudden? Is it because I saw him with no top on? But come on, it's not like I haven't before but…EH? Again with these thoughts!_ Tohru gave herself a knock on the head and changed into a spaghetti-strapped light orange dress. She let her hair down with no ribbons. Tohru made her way down the stairs and started thinking again. _Oh no, I have to hurry, or else Kyo might worry!_ Tohru hasted her pace into a run but slipped on the last three steps. Strong arms caught her. Tohru looked up and saw Kyo. "Tohru, how many times do I have to tell you not to run on the stairs? What if I'm not here to catch you?"

"I'm sorry Kyo," Tohru said. Kyo stiffened and let go. "Don't apologise. Just make sure you don't do it again. Come on, I made breakfast already." He led her into the kitchen/dining room. (A/N: alright the kitchen and dining room are connected so I am just gonna write kitchen.)

Tohru saw that the table was laid out with cutlery and a plate with bacon and eggs on them. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at Kyo. "It looks wonderful Kyo!"

They both sat down and Kyo waited for Tohru to start. Tohru took a bite and smiled even brighter. "It's really delicious!!" Kyo blushed faintly and mumbled, "I'm sure your cooking is much much better…" Tohru didn't hear his words, but continued eating her breakfast. Then she realized something; what about Yuki and Shigure's breakfasts? "Umm..Kyo, did you cook anything for Yuki and Shigure?" Kyo shrugged and said, "They can eat cereal or something." Tohru did not say anything, _at least they have something they can eat._

After all the clearing up had been done, Tohru wondered why the other two residents were not awake yet. Kyo was on the couch watching TV. Tohru wandered upstairs towards Yuki's room. _I'm sure Shigure worked late last night so he is having a nice sleep. But Yuki normally gets up earlier than this. It's already 9am…_

She knocked on the door. _Just in case he's already awake and changing or something… _There was no answer so she turned the doorknob. She stepped into the room and saw Yuki in his bed. _Okay, so he isn't awake yet. I wonder why…_ "Yuki?" Tohru got closer to his bed. "Yuki?" she repeated. Yuki suddenly shot up in his bed, his face terrified. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Yuki gave her a don't-worry-about-it smile. Tohru smiled back. _AIK! Again? Why does everyone sleep with no top on?_ Tohru turned around and said to Yuki while facing the door, "It's 9am. You don't normally wake up this late. Erm ok I better get going. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye." She spoke really fast and got out of the room pretty fast too. Yuki thought, _What's wrong? She seemed a bit eager to get out of here. Is it messy? Oh great I probably look terrible._ Yuki pulled out a new shirt from his closet and put it on. _Saturday. Do I have any homework? Oh well better get some breakfast first. I wonder what Miss Honda's doing now._ He pinned a mental note on his mental notice board to CLEAN HIS ROOM!

Sorry for that crappy chapter ending. There'll be more coming. I really gotta get some sleep right now. Got exams coming soon, so I will be updating later. And mainly because I write this on the spot, I take slightly longer. And I'm sorry this chapter might have mistakes since it's late and I'm lazy to edit. Please please tell me if there are any mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept your opinions!


	2. You Just Fall into my life

EXAMS ARE OVER FOR ME!!! WOOHOOOO! Now I'll be able to update more. But I have new ideas for my fanfiction, which are making me lazy to write this one. But I don't want to give up. But please don't blame me if it just gets really crap. Erm, Kyo still has kitty features!! XD!!

**Chapter 2**

After Yuki had his breakfast, he made his way to his room. _Well, I think now is a good time to start with that cleaning…nothing better to do. _He entered his room to see Tohru making his bed. "Miss Honda? Uh..here I'll do that myself. You should go relax."

"Oh Yuki, it's fine. I like doing it." Tohru smiled and made no movement to stop. After she finished making the bed, she piled up the clothes on the floor and put them in the laundry basket. _I feel bad just standing here watching her. But since she __**likes**__ doing it…_Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and quickly thanked her for cleaning his room. Tohru smiled even brighter and left the room. His eyes trailed across the room, following Tohru's back moving towards the door. He waited a few minutes before leaving his room, wondering what the day's events could involve.

Tohru brushed the dust off her hands in a satisfying way. _I've finished all my chores…there isn't anything left to do. I'll go join Kyo on the roof!_ Tohru made her way out to the back but she could not see the ladder. She didn't want to disturb Kyo so she had to find her way up by herself._ Hmmm..there's a ledge here. I'll just climb up. _Tohru took a firm grip on the ledge, put her foot on another ledge and got a hold of the side of the roof. Kyo heard the thud and the "umphs" made by Tohru. He scrambled over but just as he reached out to grab her, Tohru slipped. Tohru screamed for Kyo, who she could see trying to grab thin air, closed her eyes and waited for the hard ground to meet her head. Nothing. She felt strong arms catch her. _But how? Kyo's up on the roof…_Tohru opened her eyes to see concerned violet eyes staring back at her. "Miss Honda! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Thank you so much! If it weren't for you, I don't think I'll be-

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled from above. He jumped down hastily from the roof, landing on fours. "NEVER scare me like that again! Just call me to help you! Are you okay??"

"Yes I'm fine. Good thing Yuki was here to catch me," Tohru replied and smiled. "Well, after that fright, I think I better go inside and make lunch." Tohru turned and went back into the house. Yuki trailed on after her, mumbling something about helping to cook.

Kyo was left by himself to immerse in his thoughts.

_Flashback_

"Good thing Yuki was here to catch me. Good thing Yuki was here to catch me. Good thing Yuki-

Kyo hit himself on the head. He knew that Yuki and he rarely fought anymore but right now, all he wanted was to give Yuki a big punch. Was he that jealous?

--

That's the end of the chapter. I'll try and update, but only when I feel like it. Hope you liked the chapter. The purple button awaits.


	3. Who Do I Love?

I have school now, so I won't be updating as often. And the thing is I write the story on the spot and then post it up, so I have to have the time after school to write it; but homework and study comes first. PLUS, I haven't written the plot down! So I think about what I want to write on the spot! Which is bad. That's cos I don't have any inspiration right now for this certain story. I'll try and update as soon as possible. So here's the chapter!

**Chapter 3**

While Kyo was sulking back on the roof again, Yuki and Tohru were inside making lunch. Yuki were trying to peel some onions, but the onions made him cry. Tohru rushed over, thinking he had cut himself.

"Yuki! Did you cut yourself? Are you okay? Here, I'll do it!" Tohru said frantically and tried to take the knife away from him. Yuki put the knife down and stopped Tohru's hand from danger. Tohru blushed lightly at his gentle touch and looked down.

"Miss Honda, it's just the onions. I didn't cut myself. I think you'll be more likely to cut yourself." Yuki smiled, unaware he was still grasping Tohru's hand. She definitely did not mind and held his hand back. Tohru looked up and saw Yuki's face getting closer to her own. She closed her eyes, unsure whether to back away or move closer.

"What are you doing, rat boy!" Kyo's voice filled the kitchen. Tohru opened her eyes and saw Yuki back away from her. Tohru was confused and quickly ran from the kitchen. Yuki tried to run after her and so did Kyo, but both held their arms over each other's paths.

"Well I guess neither of us should go after her."

Tohru sat down on her bed. _Why did I run away? This is weird. I let Yuki kiss me, but why was I also thinking about Kyo at the same time? I need to sort out my feelings, before they think I'm playing with both of them. But…who do I love?_

---

When everyone had finished the silent lunch, each separated their own ways. Kyo went back on the roof while Yuki went out for fresh air. Tohru had nothing to do so she lazed on her bed and thought, _I love Yuki AND Kyo. What should I do?_

---

There's the chapter! Sorry about the bit where Tohru was confused and ran from the kitchen. Didn't know how to let her escape. Maybe characters are getting OOC. Oh well. I seriously have no idea how to end this. I might not end this until I think of an ending or someone telling me I must continue. I'll try and write another one that I'm more interested in, or just continue my reading career. I'm not good at writing. No imagination or creativity in my stories I guess.


End file.
